<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rest of My Life by DanceWithBachira (SunsetRavenns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329680">The Rest of My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRavenns/pseuds/DanceWithBachira'>DanceWithBachira (SunsetRavenns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doubt, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Self-Doubt, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRavenns/pseuds/DanceWithBachira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no kidding when people say that time comes and goes as quick as a bunny because before Yamaguchi could even get it into his head, it was already a week since he last heard from Tsukishima. It's been a week since he last saw his face personally, since the last time they touched. It was pretty lonely, he admits that, he also misses him so bad but he waited patiently. Well, even if he wanted to see him he doesn't know where the blonde had gone to, so he just did as what their agreement proposed and waited.</p>
<p>Or that one time where I didn't write angst and cried because I hate how beautiful TsukkiYama is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rest of My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haven't posted for a long time, sorry! I hope you like this one. Expect errors though, I don't have a lot of time to proofread. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Questions and doubts filled the air.</p>
<p>     Will everything fall into the right place?</p>
<p>          Or will everything shatter into pieces?</p>
<p>It was the ringing of the alarm clock and the sunlight from the slight opening of the window which directly hit his eyes that pulled a certain blonde out of slumber, urging him to lean on the side table and shut up the alarm that might wake up the sleeping man beside him.</p>
<p>He leaned back on the bed and faced the freckled one who was still sound asleep and proceeded to stare at his beautiful face illuminated by the yellow-ish sun rays, making his olive hair brighter and even more alive. The sound of the birds singing from outside distance came in as well as the noises of the vehicles running around as the day commenced once again.</p>
<p>The blonde didn't move from his position and only stared at the other whom he adored so much that it began to muddle up his chest. As he sighed and smiled at the sight, a flow of doubt stung his feelings and pushed it into a pit of worry that he's been forcing himself to put aside. Seconds of solace passed and he trailed off into a single thought that he didn't even realize a pair of gradient lime and yellow eyes was alraeady staring back at him.</p>
<p>"Are you alright, Tsukki?" it was the angelic voice of the other man which pulled the blonde, Tsukishima, out of the cavity. He blinked his eyes and met the other's gradient orbs before giving him a smile, "Good morning, my love. Yes, yes, I'm alright." he greeted and answered before pulling the other into kiss.</p>
<p>"Hm! Kei, I haven't even washed my mouth yet!" the smaller said after the kiss and covered his mouth, the taller only laughed before pulling him close and giving him a hug, "It's too late for you to cover your mouth, I already kissed you. And what's so wrong about morning breaths? Ain't something we haven't smelt from each other before, 'Dashi." he reasoned and gave the man a soft kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>"Ugh, fine. Let's just go, we have work today." Yamaguchi said and tried to get out of the bed but Tsukishima insisted to stay for five more minutes to cuddle, and because he loves him so much, and probably also because it was monday and work is a pain in the ass, he obliged and plopped back down to bed and cuddled for five more minutes with his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Rest assured that Yamaguchi kept track of time and when five minutes was over he dragged Tsukishima out of bed to do their morning routine together before preparing for breakfast. It was only 6 o'clock in the morning and their work starts at 8 o'clock so they still have time to prepare for a proper morning meal.</p>
<p>"Hm, what's gotten into you, Kei? You've been very clingy since morning." Yamaguchi asked when Tsukishima suddenly hugged him from behind while he was cooking omurice and bacon for their breakfast. He said that it was only since morning but he could tell that his boyfriend's been a little too off since last week. Tsukishima placed his chin on Yamaguchi's shoulder, giving light kisses on his neck and left cheek.</p>
<p>"I'm thinking." answered the blonde which earned a bemused hum from the other who didn't look at him, eyes fixated on what he was cooking, the fragrant scent of food filled the kitchen space. Tsukishima sighed and it vibrated through Yamaguchi's sensitive vessel which made him stop from stirring and forced him to look at his boyfriend who looked as if the world just became brighter and he was just there to hate it all the same.</p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Yamaguchi asked, voice grew a little softer and worried, "No, not really. I mean, not yet." Tsukishima answered hesitantly and gave out a half-hearted smile, the former only nodded and continued with what he was cooking. He wasn't going to push the other to speak up even though he's been like that for almost a week, he can wait, he will. That's what they agreed on doing ever since.</p>
<p>After Yamaguchi was done cooking, the two of them ate in silence, only the constant, faint noises from the ceiling fan can be heard throughout the whole house. After they finished eating, the two of them did their own chores, bathed together and prepared for work.</p>
<p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are now in their middle twenties, living in the same house that Yamaguchi's grandfather left for him and working in the same publishing company. It's also been at least 8 years since they started dating back in high school where they met their chaotic friends Kageyama and Hinata who are also dating each other.</p>
<p>"Let's go?" Yamaguchi asked the dazed Tsukishima who was sitting on the sofa, waiting for him. The blonde looked up and met his eyes and he saw how it looked dull, confusion was even plastered on his face, "Are you sure you're okay?" the olive asked and frowned, it's not everday that he sees his boyfriend dazed and almost pixilated in his own thoughts. Tsukishima then stood and held Yamaguchi's hands close to his face and kissed them, "Yes, I'm fine. I promise." he answered, the other who wasn't quite convinced only nodded and then off they went to work.</p>
<p>The ride on the way to their company in Tsukishima's car was a little too quiet than usual. They would have talked about some things or at least open the radio before, but now it was just silence accompanied by occassional sighs and sound of little movements on their seats. The muffled outside noise was also there, but the two were much more focused on silence between them that it completely blocked off other things from their auditory sense.</p>
<p>When the two arrived at the company, they headed into their floor and were greeted by their fellow employees. They work as editors in the company, Tsukishima is the editor-in-chief in Fiction while Yamaguchi, believe it or not, is an assistant editor in Erotica. Behind his innocent, angelic face was a man who genuinely loves the art of amorous engagements.</p>
<p>They went into their respective workplaces and started doing what they were supposed to do, beating the day with whatever they were capable of doing. It wasn't all that bad because they were able to take breaks and check up each other, though Tsukishima seemed a lot more preoccupied than before, it looks like he does have a lot of things to think about. Yamaguchi was also pestered by his friend Hinata who worked in Prose and Poetry, though he looked like someone befitting for Comedy.</p>
<p>Their day went by pretty prosaic, nothing unusual and unexpected happened aside from Tsukishima's constant airiness in his head. He's usually really attentive, precise and confident, but now he's just out of this world, not knowing what he was doing or what he was even supposed to do. He was just a mess.</p>
<p>"Hey, take care on your way home!" Yamaguchi said a little too loud so that Hinata who was already running towards the other side of the road could hear, "I will be seeing Kageyama's gig tonight! You and Tsukishima take care!" Hinata shouted back when he got on the other side and aggressively waved goodbye. Right, Hinata's boyfriend Kageyama is a band member, a bassist to be exact.</p>
<p>"Wanna eat dinner outside or you want me to cook at home?" Yamaguchi asked as he looked at Tsukishima who was staring at the ground, "Kei, are you listening?" he asked even though he knew the other wasn't, he just wanted to catch his attention which the blonde gave after he was shot right back into present consciousness.</p>
<p>"What? What is it, 'Dashi?" Tsukishima shook his head and asked, Yamaguchi sighed before asking again, "Do you want to eat somewhere else or at home?"</p>
<p>"Oh, let's eat somewhere else tonight." the taller answered and forced out a smile. "That's new." Yamaguchi thought. He always asks that question to Tsukishima and this is one of the rarest times that he actually decided to eat somewhere else. The two of them ended up in a nearby, fancy restaurant. Yamaguchi was still puzzled about why Tsukishima suddenly decided to eat out but he thought it would be a good chance to talk.</p>
<p>They were eating in silence again until Yamaguchi decided to break it with a question.</p>
<p>"What's gotten into you?" he started, "You know, you've been acting a little too different since last week. Did something happen when you visited Akiteru-san's home?" Yamaguchi asked, clashing firmness and softness in his voice. Tsukishima who was cutting into his steak stopped abruptly and slowly looked at his lover who met his golden orbs, shining brighter yet lifeless under the restaurant's soft lights.</p>
<p>Tsukishima placed his utensils on the side and sighed before looking at his boyfriend's worried face. He knows he's been acting a little weird, but he just doesn't know how to push aside the thing that's been bothering him.</p>
<p>"I need time to think." he said solidly as if nothing could ever get past through his thoughts and decion anymore. He really didn't want to sort into this again, but it's better choice than to keep on making Yamaguchi worried about him. A week of it is already enough, it's time he does something about it, something to sort things out.</p>
<p>Tsukishima's answer wasn't a surprise to Yamaguchi, he knew that it was only a matter of time until the blonde decides to take a break from work, from life and from him. The two of them had an agreement about this kind of stuffs. If someone is uncertain about something that involves the two of them and their relationship, they will tell the other that they need to take a break and proceed to it. They will only come back after they sort things out by themself.</p>
<p>They know the importance of communication, of course they do. But they are also aware that there are times that one must own up to their own thoughts and decisions alone where no one could ever influence them and a natural outcome will arrive, so that no other will be blamed if it causes them regret later on. It was a simple agreement that saved their relationship until now, and Yamaguchi hopes it does the same this time.</p>
<p>"Okay. What do you plan on doing?" he asked, barely keeping his cool composure. This wasn't the first time that Tsukishima asked for a break, and he too, certainly asked for it too before, but it still makes him feel hurt and scared all the same. After all, he doesn't know what to expect until Tsukishima comes back to him later on.</p>
<p>"I need to leave. Just a few days or a week would do. I'll ask the President about it, don't worry." Tsukishima responded like a robot, finally showing how tensed he really is about the subject. Yamaguchi nodded and smiled, letting Tsukishima know that his decision to take a break isn't something to be scared of, though he, himself, is scared.</p>
<p>Time passed quickly after that and now the two of them are already at home. Yamaguchi was changing his clothes when Tsukishima barged in the room with a suitcase and started packing a few of his clothings. The olive-haired only watched as he put on his pyjamas and plopped down on the bed after.</p>
<p>"I'll be back." Tsukishima said after he finished packing. He looked at Yamaguchi who was looking blankly at him, "I will be back, 'Dashi." he repeated, this time with much sincerity as he moved on to the bed and held the other's hands.</p>
<p>"I know. And I hope when you do, you're not worried about things anymore."</p>
<p>It was early in the morning the next day when Tsukishima left. He plunged ahead the icy air of dawn with a suitcase and a muddled feelings. Inside his head was a question that he can't get off of his mind, and his chest ached as he left. But there was no other way, this has to happen.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi went on with the routine he usually did with Tsukishima, but now he did it alone. He went to work only to be questioned by the ever so talkative Hinata.</p>
<p>"Why isn't Tsukishima with you?" he asked with a pout, "He left. He needs to think." Yamaguchi answered which earned a frown, a gasp, wide eyes and a gaping mouth from the orange-head. He only laughed and shook his head.</p>
<p>"Why?! And why are you laughing? Aren't you afraid he might never come back? Who the hell leaves just to think? He was just here yesterday!" Hinata was so close to throwing a fit if only Yamaguchi hadn't hit his arms with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>"Everything's going to be okay." Yamaguchi said as little as possible, "Jeez. I don't understand the two of you." Hinata said and excused himself because he needed to get back to his own workplace. The olive was once again filled with faint worry when he was left alone, but he knew that everything's going to be okay. Even if Tsukishima decides that he no longer wants to be with him, he will come back to say it right into his face to tell him directly, that's what they agreed on and he believes in it.</p>
<p>It was no kidding when people say that time comes and goes as quick as a bunny because before Yamaguchi could even get it into his head, it was already a week since he last heard from Tsukishima. It's been a week since he last saw his face personally, since the last time they touched. It was pretty lonely, he admits that, he also misses him so bad but he waited patiently. Well, even if he wanted to see him he doesn't know where the blonde had gone to, so he just did as what their agreement proposed and waited.</p>
<p>It was already a little late when Yamaguchi came home today because he went to see Kageyama's gig, Hinata forced him to come and he wasn't able to say no anymore. He took out the key to the door to unlock it but it proved useless when he saw that it was already unlocked with a slight gap. Yamaguchi frowned and slowly opened the door only to be greeted by Tsukishima who was sitting on the floor.</p>
<p>"Kei?" he called with an unsure tone. He was sure that it was his boyfriend Tsukishima, alright. He was just unsure why was he sitting on the floor near the door if he could have done that in the living room?</p>
<p>Tsukishima raised his head which was bowed earlier and his eyes shone with imaginary glitters when he saw Yamaguchi coming in.</p>
<p>"You're back. What are you doing there?" Yamaguchi asked, but instead of a verbal answer, Tsukishima only stood from where he sat and pulled him into a hug. The former was suprised by the sudden action of his boyfriend who just got home, but he also felt relieved because Tsukishima felt like the same man Yamaguchi always knew.</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to ask me questions?" Tsukishima asked. They're now seated on the sofa, the taller's head rested on the shorter one's chest, letting him play on his hair. "Do you want me to ask questions?" Yamaguchi asked as well and Tsukishima sat properly before nodding. He looked adorable that Yamaguchi wasn't able to help himself but smile.</p>
<p>"Okay then, where were you?" Yamaguchi complied and questioned his boyfriend. "I was at a hotel in Shibuya." Tsukishima answered as he played with Yamaguchi's hands, intertwining them together, massaging them and fondling with them.</p>
<p>"What did you do at the hotel?" the olive prompted the second question, eyes fixated on the blonde's face, "Nothing. I thought things through and tried to live normally." he asnwered which made Yamaguchi frown.</p>
<p>"Last question. Why?"</p>
<p>Tsukishima stopped playing with Yamaguchi's hands and looked at his face, meeting his gaze which was filled with confusion. He took a deep breath before answering the question.</p>
<p>"I wanted to see if I would be able to live normally without you."</p>
<p>Yamaguchi's heart skipped a beat when he heard Tsukishima's answer. Panic slowly grew from within him and he admits, he's scared. He blinked a few times and fake coughed to compose himself again as he faltered by the unexepected answer. He was about to speak when Tsukishima beat him to it.</p>
<p>"You were right when you said that I was acting different ever since I came back from visiting Akiteru nii-san. I was thinking about the question that he asked me." Tsukishima said, not letting his gaze away from his boyfriend who grew even more tensed on his seat.</p>
<p>"We've been together for so long, 'Dashi, and I am extremely grateful that I have you by my side. I will never ever be able to thank you enough for staying with me, for loving me and for accepting me just the way I am," he continued and smiled, "We've been through so much together and we always made it okay. You were there for me like I was there for you. You are my other half, 'Dashi."</p>
<p>Tsukishima licked his drying lips and gulped the lump in his throat before proceeding to more of his words.</p>
<p>"Who do you want to spend the rest of your life with?' that is what Akiteru nii-san asked me when I went to visit him, and it was the question that led me do the actions and decisions that I made. I went to take a break to find out the answer to that." he smiled like an idiot as he remembered what he did alone in the hotel, how he tried to live normally but failed.</p>
<p>"When I first stayed at the hotel, I felt lonely. I woke up without you, I did my routine without you, my day went on without you, and it wasn't the same. I tried to force myself to think that maybe I needed more time, that I only needed to get used to it. But the longer I stayed away from you, the painful it gets, the more it hurts me and the more I think about not wanting you out of my life. I cannot bear waking up not seeing your face first thing in the morning. I cannot bear not eating the food you cook. I cannot bear living without feeling your warmth, without smelling your scent, without being able to touch you and kiss you. I tried to force myself to believe that I didn't need you but I was just fooling myself."</p>
<p>Tsukishima inhaled sharply and held it before exhaling. His eyes stung with welling tears but he's trying his best not to let his tears fall. Yamaguchi on the other hand was silent, still letting all of Tsukishima's words to sink into his head. He was a smart person but he found himself getting dumb for not being able to comprehend all things at once.</p>
<p>"I love you, 'Dashi." he said and smiled, tears finally escaped his eyes. Tsukishima sighed once more before taking a small, green box from the pocket of his moon printed, purple jacket and knelt on one knee on the ground. Yamaguchi's eyes widened and his mouth gaped at his boyfriend's motions.</p>
<p>"I cannot picture my future without you, 'Dashi. I cannot see myself growing old and fishing without you. I cannot see myself dying in someone else's arms. I love you, and I want to be with you forever..."</p>
<p>"Yamaguchi Tadashi, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me too?" Tsukishima finally asked, his shaky hands holding and showing Yamaguchi the emerald ring that was sitting inside the ring box. His heart was pounding crazily inside his chest and he thinks he might burst in just a few more seconds.</p>
<p>A tear escaped Yamaguchi's eyes and a sweet, sincere smile quirked up his thin, rosy lips before he looked at his lover straight to his tearing orbs. He held Tsukishima's face before he answered.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I might write a sequel to this, send your thoughts.</p>
<p>Leave some feedbacks if you can. I'll try posting more soon. Take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>